Eden
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Habían sido exiliados del paraíso. [Choukeimatsu]


¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico] Incesto.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad solo la historia es mía.

 **[Choukeimatsu]**

Disfruten~

* * *

Estaba nevando a fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraban, pero los dos seguían en la misma posición de hace un rato. Karamatsu tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Osomatsu. Estaban en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo. El primero de los hermanos Matsuno bajó la mirada para ver al otro y sonrió con suavidad, una sonrisa prácticamente inexistente se asomó en los labios agrietados. Karamatsu se estaba portando como su hermanito menor en esos momentos, esa manera de actuar que nunca usaba con él. El de sudadera roja acarició el cabello del otro con delicadeza, el segundo al nacer seguía sin decir nada, pero sus ojos estaban hinchados, no había dejado de llorar desde que se habían _ido_ de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

El mayor cerró los ojos por un momento, podía escuchar una sirena de policía a lo lejos, incluso a unos tipos peleando cerca del callejón del edificio de mala muerte en el que se habían hospedado, pero eso era irrelevante. Karamatsu estaba en silencio, sí, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, se había dedicado a llorar en silencio, pero eso era más doloroso… Lucía roto como una muñeca desechada. El labio roto solo acrecentaba la imagen derrotada del segundo.

Osomatsu no había llorado, no por el momento, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, ¿qué harían? Karamatsu no lo abandonaría, ¿verdad?... Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo desde hace un rato en forma de suspiro, el nudo en su garganta aflojó un poco, pero al recordar la sensación regresó nuevamente.

― _¡Ustedes no son mis hijos! ¿¡Cómo se atreven a hacer eso!? ¿¡Acaso no piensan en los sentimientos de los demás!?_

Realmente, Osomatsu, estaba seguro que no podría olvidar la expresión de su padre. Nunca lo había visto así. Si bien había gritado con fuerza, la voz de su padre no sonaba enojada sino dolida, preocupada y herida, el llanto de su madre se reproducía con facilidad en su mente. Era un mantra que le torturaba el alma junto a la voz de su padre, además de las expresiones de los otros cuatro. Jyushitmatsu y Todomatsu lucían asustados, Ichimatsu tenía una expresión rara en el rostro, sus ojos tenían una pizca de asco que dolió mucho, pero comprendía y por su parte Choromatsu lucía culpable. Había sido él.

El de sudadera roja no se sintió traicionado, Choromatsu había sido su compañero en la infancia, por eso lo conocía bien. Él no lo había hecho con mala intención, estaba asustado por ellos, después de todo, ¿qué tan asquerosos eran para mantener una relación incestuosa?

En un punto todo se había salido de control, Osomatsu no es capaz de recordar con claridad, apenas tiene unos borrones en su memoria que lo ayudaban a saber qué había pasado; su padre echándolos de la casa sin nada, Karamatsu recibiendo una cachetada por parte de Todomatsu. El rostro del de azul había decaído en ese punto, parecía estar de acuerdo con eso, pero Osomatsu no, había separado al de rosa del mayor con un leve empujón. Los demás se alteraron más, su padre perdió la razón y lo golpeó muchas veces en el rostro, pero el de ojos rojos se las arregló para no borrar su sonrisa cínica aunque la sangre le estuviera manchando el rostro. Esa sonrisa que solo era un escudo.

― _Eres la semilla del mal, Osomatsu. Has contaminado a tu hermano, váyanse antes que los otros sean infectados también…_

Esa había sido su madre, la misma mujer que se las había arreglado para criar seis hijos al mismo tiempo. La misma que acariciaba su cabello de niño mientras le contaba algún cuento. Algo dentro de él se rompió en ese momento, pero cuando estuvo a punto de quebrarse Karamatsu lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a salir por la puerta delantera. Osomatsu lo amaba, lo amaba mucho, el sentimiento seguía ahí aunque hubieran pasado eso unas horas atrás. Sin embargo, las palabras de su madre seguían en su mente, era la semilla del mal, había contaminado el alma pura de su hermano menor. Puso su mano sobre sus ojos y no lo pudo contener más, las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo desde hace rato empezaron a salir, una tras otra.

―No te preocupes, Osomatsu, saldremos de esto juntos. Lo prometo con mi vida…―Karamatsu había dejado el lugar sobre el regazo del mayor y se había arrodillado para poder abrazarlo con fuerza, con una necesidad sobrecogedora.

Osomatsu se quebró un poco más en ese momento, le regresó el abrazo al otro mientras lloraba con el rostro apoyado en el pecho del de azul― ¡No es justo!... ¿Por qué tuvimos que ser hermanos?―el de rojo rio amargamente mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al otro.

Karamatsu acarició con suavidad la espalda del otro, con cuidado y amor―. No lo sé… pero eso nos permitió conocernos, ¿no?―el segundo de los hermanos Matsuno le tomó el rostro con cuidado, limpió las lágrimas y se las arregló para sonreírle aunque él también estuviera llorando.

Osomatsu lo confirmó en ese momento, amaba a Karamatsu con su vida. No podría olvidarlo; sus expresiones tontas, su sonrisa suave, esos ojos puros, la primera vez que se tomaron las manos, la noche que durmieron abrazados después de hacer el amor por primera vez. Osomatsu no tenía razón de vivir si Karamatsu no estaba, era el único que lo había visto así de roto y aun así se las había arreglado para hacer que sonriera también. Eran unos idiotas que se sonreían con amor mientras lloraban la pérdida de una familia.

Karamatsu y Osomatsu se amaban mutuamente, no había necesidad de mencionar su apellido porque cuando se enamoraron el uno del otro, no se vieron como hermanos sino como seres humanos, no importaba siquiera que hubieran nacido el mismo día. Estaban unidos por algo más que una fecha de nacimiento y sangre. Amaron el alma del contrario y así seguiría siendo hasta que murieran.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Ustedes saben los géneros sobre los que normalmente escribo, pero quería escribir algo diferente. Como vieron es Choukei cause soy Choukeimatsu trash, pero ésta vez no lo encasille en OsoKara, quise que pudieran sentir el amor de Osomatsu y Karamatsu. Solo dos personas amándose a pesar del miedo que tienen. Oh también éste one-shot participa en el concurso de fics de Choukeimatsu, amo esa página 3 aunque amo cualquier página, grupo o lo que sea Choukei xDDD esa pareja me consume el alma ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
